


Yangclan

by broken_01



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_01/pseuds/broken_01
Summary: something important to note about yangclan is that they are a tom-only clan; this means that cats born as males or transgender cats who identify as male are all welcome to join them. this is due to their close relationship with the clan at their east border which they also call their sister-clan, due to the fact that yinclan consists only of mollies. also, kits are for the continuation of the clans only, & kits can only be brought into the world through partners between yangclan & yinclan. official gatherings between these two clans happen twice every moon to allow mollies & toms time to interact and mingle. mates will not be forced on anyone who does not want them (asexual) & cats on the LGBTQ+ spectrum are allowed to take emotional mates of their own gender if that is their wish. mates/flings with cats of other clans are strictly forbidden - emotional mates are allowed but if it results in kits the parent will be kicked out. at the age of 4 moons, tom kits are transferred from yinclan to yangclan to be cared for by the elders, whose primary job is to raise kits until they are old enough to become apprenticed.
Kudos: 4





	1. Clan Allegiances

**LEADER**

**➣** Stratusstar \- shorthair snowshoe siamese colorpoint tom w/ blue eyes.

↪ ★★★★★★★★★ 9/9 lives

**DEPUTY**

➣name - description

**MEDICINE CAT & APPRENTICE**

➣name - description

**FIGHTERS**

➣name - description

**HUNTERS**

➣name - description

**APPRENTICES**

➣name - description

**ELDERS**

➣name - description

**KITS**

➣name - description


	2. New Leadership

It had always been his 'destiny' to take over the leadership of Yangclan upon his father's passing, but still once the time actually came for him to lead, he felt as unprepared as a newborn kit. Stormstar had been the name of his father, a lithe Siamese tom whose pointy face and narrowed eyes gave him a permanently annoyed look which perfectly suited the tom; he was never pleased by his son during training and was incredibly hard on young Stratusstar, even as a kit and apprentice. Stormstar had wanted to remain in power for as long as he possibly could, and so he waited until he was practically too old to have kits before having his sole litter, which consisted of two kits, a tom Stratuskit and a molly Nimbuskit. The tom was well over a hundred moons old by the time he retired, retaking his previous name of Stormshroud, and even then it was only because his heart began to give out on him, and the medicine cat struggled to do much for him aside from ease his pain and struggles with breathing. It had been less than two moons since Stratusstar had been promoted to the rank of leader himself, thus losing the name he had grown up with of Stratusgale, and just under a moon since Stormshroud had passed away to rest with the rest of the ancestors in Starclan.

The highers den where he made his nest had this small swinging door low to the ground that led out onto a balcony that hung over parts of the valley in a way that allowed him to look out at the magnitude of what was now really his to take care of. As he carefully leapt up onto the ledge, making sure not to hang too far over and risk plunging to his death and losing his first life in such a dumb way, he curled his front paws underneath his chest as he tried to breathe deeply in an effort to forcibly calm himself. Thinking back to last night when he climbed up to the rooftop and had truly prayed to the ancestors for the first time as leader in need of wisdom; his father's deputy had stepped down after the tom had passed away, meaning that the young leader needed to appoint a new cat to the position. He thought that he knew who he wanted to put in the position, someone that he trusted as one of his dearest friends, someone that helped calm him down when his nerves were overwhelming to him, but before officially assigning Suncrest to the rank he wanted to gain the approval of the ancestors; he wanted his first real decision as leader to be something that Starclan agreed with him on. Looking down onto the garden area that led to the back entrance of their camp, the Siamese spotted the flamepoint ragdoll in casual conversation with a few other cats of the clan, and couldnt help but smile down at them. He could do this, but only with his friends at his side.


	3. New Faces

The shorthair black bicolor had been a barn cat since the day he was born. He never really considered himself as a kittypet, because the two-legs whose land he lived on really left him alone most of the time to do things on his own. They didn't give him any dry kitty-pet food or try to hold/pet him; it was more so that they allowed him to live in their warm and dry barn because he kept the rat and mouse populations down for them, which in turn fed himself. His father had been a passing stray so Mouse never actually met the other tom, but his mother had been a barn cat at the same two-leg farm where he grew up who basically taught him everything that he knew. His mother passed away from greencough when he was about twenty moons old, and without realizing it, he buried her and paid her respects in silence for the night in a very warrior-cat esc style. Life was good for the first twenty-five moons of his life, but around that time, the two-legs that he had sort of known all his life disappeared and a new family moved in; these new two-legs didnt like cats at all, and so he was chased from the barn and the farm as a whole. He spent the next several moons wandering through the forests on his own, trying to figure out what to do with his life now that his entire way of life had been completely uprooted. During this period he came across a large valley that he stumbled into by pure accident, and as he was wandering alongside a winding river, he ran into a siamese tom who looked surprised at his appearance. The tom introduced himself as Stratusstar leader of Yangclan, and after Mouse explained his backstory a bit, Stratusstar offered him a place in the clan as a hunter due to his experience, if he would like a new place to call home. Mouse was asked if he would like to keep or change his name to the traditional warrior cat standards, and he chose to do a bit of both; mouse became his suffix and y’all was added before it due to his leggy body, making him officially Tallmouse. Stratusstar gestured for the other tom to follow him and began to show him around the clan’s territory, explaining the relationship with their sister clan Yinclan and defining where the physical borders between the clans were.

* * *

The large fluffy white tom-cat was known for his relatively melancholy attitude and very relaxed demeanor. He never got stressed about anything and lived basically day to day, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring but instead appreciating the beauties of the current day. He didn’t necessarily consider himself to be a kittypet, although technically he was a sort of one if you really thought about it. Poodle was an outdoor cat whose home was a fifteen-acre rose garden with a fancy mansion and several scattered pavilions and gazebos across the property. It was a popular destination for two-legs, and often times would be rented out for things like weddings or other various celebrations. The caretakers of the roses would set aside some kittypet food for Poodle to eat occasionally, but aside from that he would just drink the rainwater as it fell and he would sleep under the particularly thick rose bushes. Poodle never had any problems with the two-legs and he would constantly was being stroked and just showered in attention. His favorite thing to do was just to wander through the gardens, listening to the two-legs talking about the various types of roses as he loved to learn more about the beautiful flowers. But as the white tom aged, he grew lonely, and the occasional loner who would pass through the garden provided him with with his only companionship outside of the two-legs. One of these loners told stories about clans filled with wild cats who thrived without the help of the two-legs, and the thrill of that new strange life fascinated him. So one day he completely uprooted his life, leaving behind all of the comforts he had known, and headed into the nearby forest. He wandered on his own for awhile before coming across a large valley that housed two relatively close clans; he had been walking up to this abandoned castle building and run into a fluffy flamepoint tom who identified himself as Suncrest, the deputy of Yangclan. Upon hearing that this was the territory of a clan, Poodle immediately asked if he could join, and Suncrest brought the newcomer to meet the clan leader Stratusstar. Before the concept of names even was brought up, Poodle asked for his to be changed to something that had to do with roses as a way to remember his old life, and with a smile, Stratusstar announced his new name would be Whiterose. 


	4. Hard Knock-Life

Gonna be Silverfang backstory & finding the clan -> "Part of a group of rogues that lived as street-cats. Kind of hated it but it was all he knew. Learned to be very harsh & mean from a young age."

He couldnt say quite what it was that drove him to climb the rocky outcroppings into the valley, especially with the heavy limp that he had on his front left leg, but he pushed through the pain he felt, forcing his strength into every pawstep as he followed this cool breeze that dangled red and orange leaves at just the tip of his nose. As he finally entered the interior portion of the valley, he spotted the large two-leg building in the distance, as well as the flowing stream of water that twisted through, separating the grassy slopes nearly in half by its rippling blue current. Seeing the river gave him a new burst of energy, and he scrambled down the mountainside and raced towards the water's edge, burying his muzzle in the cool liquid as he gulped it greedily to soothe his aching throat. 


	5. Once Lost and Now Found

Summitclan was once a booming group of cats who had thrived in a private existence for dozens of generations. Named due to the location of their clan's camp, tucked away at the very high point of a tall mountain, they didnt get a lot of visitors or trouble from two-legs. Most of the cats who called the clan home could trace back their family lineage in the clan for at least a few hundred moons. That all changed when Viperfang arrived with his little band of misfits one greenleaf evening, claiming to have been a part of small clan that had fallen apart due to a particularly difficult leaf-bare and were seeking refuge. The clan's leader, Poolstar, was known for his kind heart, and despite his deputy Skystreak's warnings of untrust towards the strangers, the leader welcomed the 'refugees' into his clan with open arms. Little did he know that this was the beginning of the end for the peaceful way of life that Summitclan had lived in for their entire existence. Cherrypaw was just a kit at the time, less than a moon old, too young to truly understand the unsettled murmurs of his clanmates. Nightwing was known as Bat at the time, still young in his teenage moons, but old enough to have been trusted by Viperfang and accepted into his crew. They played it cool at first, simply inserting themselves into the lives of the other clan cats, developing relationships and learning the secrets of what made Summitclan so successful over the generations. Poolstar began spending time with Viperfang, who shared that he was the deputy of his fallen clan and that was why the straggling cats looked up to him and followed him, the reason why he felt the need to protect them and find them a new home. Poolstar grew to admire the strength of the fellow tom, and accepted him as a companion, as the weeks turned to moons. Poolstar also confided in this new friend that he was on his final of the nine lives gifted to him from Starclan, which was why he was more careful about leaving the camp, and left much of the clan's day-to-day activities to the control of his own deputy Skystreak. This new bit of information was all Viperfang needed to begin turning the wheels of his plan; his own loyal confidantes had begun turning members of Summitclan against Poolstar, making him out to be a weak-willed and fearful leader, one who would rather send his clanmates out to risk their lives instead of his own. Discontent began to grow within many of the cats, and tensions were kept at bay only by the hushed whispers that Viperfang had a plan and they must only be patient.

One night, with the moon at its peak, completely full at the height of the starry sky, Poolstar traveled into one of the mountainous caverns, heading down to a small pond of glistening water that was known to the clan as the "starscape". Little did the elderly leader know that he was being followed by a clan-member who technically had no right to be down there in this highly spiritual space. In his most vulnerable state, with his front paws dangling into the water and his breathing steady as he walked in the spirit realm with the ancestors in Starclan, the leader was attacked by the ginger oriental tom, his last life taken from him without a chance to defend it. As he breathed his last, Viperfang ventured into the pool of the starscape, and while the ancestors were enraged by this act of pure cruelty, they could do nothing but watch as Viperfang entered the Dark Forest and was bestowed his nine lives. Returning to the world of the living, the former rogue, now bestowing the name Viperstar on himself as he dragged the still body of the former leader back into the clan's camp. As cats began to wake up and witness the sight before them, the clan began to split into scuffles, with cats still loyal to the former leader like his deputy Skystreak losing their lives to the cats that had been turned against him. Many lives were lost that night and Starclan nearly doubled in size. Life was never the same for the remaining cats of Summitclan, who experienced a complete change in their ways of life under the rule of Viperstar. Cherrypaw was finally old enough to begin his training, although the sessions were far more severe and treacherous than in the past, and he was assigned to Nightwing as his first apprentice. No one knows what really happened within their minds, but the pair began to grow closer than anyone could have expected, and the dark tom grew to look after the youngster as though he were a younger brother, especially after the apprentice lost his mother Beepollen who had tried to fight against the new leader's loyalists. Cherrypaw was struggling to pass his skill tests, understanding the things he needed to do but unable to handle the pressure placed onto him, and Nightwing was brought into Viperstar's den to be informed that if his apprentice failed one more training session he would be killed, as weakness would not be tolerated in their new Summitclan. And so in the dead of the night, Nightwing escaped down the mountainside, carrying little Cherrypaw in his maw like a kit, hiding in the shadows as he raced at his top speed away from the terror of their past life, wanting nothing more than a safe place to call home where he could truly protect Cherrypaw.

* * *

Obeliskshriek backstory.


End file.
